


Red Balloon

by OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror-esque themes, Im copy pasting it here cause im deleting the account where it was written., Initially written in 2018, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Written for the prompt 'red balloon', dark themes, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing/pseuds/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing
Summary: He'd do anything for his little girl
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Red Balloon

"A balloon," she squeals, tugging on his hand, her small hand wrapped tightly around his fingers, pulling him towards the shop.

"A balloon huh?" He chuckles, letting her tug him as if he could do nothing but be pulled along in the face of her strength. "And what colour would you like then sweetheart?"

"Red! Red. One of the red ones _please._ The ones that float papa please!"

"Yes darling, of course. _Anything."_

"A helium one. Red please," he says to the boy behind the counter. Watches intently as the boy flounders about to get him their balloon. His hand curls tighter around her hand, feels her bounce around in her tiny little shoes. Impatient.

"Another one, sir?" says the boy as he hands over their balloon.

"Yes, of course."

One today. Like there was one yesterday. And one the day before. And one the day before that. Like there will be one tomorrow.

All for her. As much as she wants. She wants to fly, this girl. His sweet, precious baby. Maybe one day she'll be a pilot. When she's big and grown, and when his hair has greyed. Or maybe not. 

She reaches over, makes grabby hands at him, tries to grab the string from him.

"No baby, not yet. You'd let go and it'll fly away."

" _No._ Not without me papa!"

"I know. I know. Not without you."

He holds it tight. He wouldn't let it slip away. He _couldn't._ It would break her heart and he would _never_ let that happen.

He walks through the streets. Up his lane. To his house. And then up his stairs. His hand curled tight around the string of the balloon. His other curled tight around thin air.

He walks up to her room. Sees the mismatched stickers on her door. And he smiles as his free hand curls gently around the door handle and slowly pushes it open.

The curtains are drawn, hiding the large windows and the sunlight that pours through, from them. Her night light bathes the whole room in a soft glow. The balloons float around his head. One from yesterday. And one from the day before. Another from the day before that. One everyday for the past nine days. All for her. All red.

He moves through them. His feet padding softly on the carpeted floor. Towards where she sits nearest the window.

"I brought another one sweetheart," he whispers as he kneels next to her. "Just for you."

She stares at him through her curls. Her neck broken and her skull cracked. Her skin withering. Decay starting to set.

She had tried to fly. Out of her windows and to her mama. But one balloon hadn't been enough. So he'll bring more. Everyday. Till she has enough. Till she can finally fly. Because he would do anything for her.

Anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2018 for the prompt 'red balloon' where you sent me a harmless word/set of word and it turned it into a disturbing fic. I'm only posting it here cause I'm deleting the initial place it was posted on. Not really expecting a lot of (or any at all) feedback cause it's an original but hey I'd still love your comments


End file.
